


Mr. Right

by nightoye



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 玄亮谈恋爱，现代AU找到对的人，人生才能事半功倍
Relationships: 玄亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01  
一，  
  
“当初还是我先搭讪你的。”某一天在回忆过去忆苦思甜时，刘备说道。  
  
那是个下雨的日子。他们俩在一个银行门口相遇了。两个人站在台阶上看看外面朦胧的雨，他们之间都是湿漉漉的空气。刘备看了看英俊的年轻人就明白了什么，说你没带伞？没关系，我的车在附近，你去哪我送你吧。  
  
诸葛亮说：那你对我的第一印象是什么？  
  
“我在想在哪里见过你。”  
  
诸葛亮笑得好像狐狸：你知道我那时候在想什么吗？  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你肯定别有用心。”  
  
刘备不搭茬了。  
  
“不然一个大男人跟我搭讪干嘛？”诸葛亮想了想，补充道。“有用心很正常，我只是好奇具体是哪一种。”  
  
然后他就跟着刘备上车了。车子是别克，有些旧，十年前很流行的款式。后坐很宽适合躺倒。诸葛亮爬上后座，刘备从前面扔了瓶矿泉水给他，那玩意划出一道弧线稳稳地落在座位上滚动。诸葛亮只好伸手把它拿起来。  
  
刘备在后视镜里注意到年轻人的手腕白皙，上面戴着块银色的表。  
  
他深吸口气，说你要去哪？  
  
诸葛亮说某某大学。  
  
刘备：学生？  
  
诸葛亮：……我是老师。  
  
刘备恍然大悟，他说：我就说在电视上见过你。  
  
诸葛亮在位置上坐好了，他用自己擅长的方式，十分装逼地微微一笑。  
  
刘备没被他装到，他觉得人长得帅怎么笑都对劲。  
  
二，  
  
刘备那天突然觉得自己可能是恋爱了。  
  
恋爱不是问题，问题是他四十七岁了。  
  
在那之前他的生活发生了很多事。那天他去银行是为了取钱，取钱是为了给前妻。那笔钱是给孩子的抚养费。  
  
银行职员过来推销保险，他说如果我得了癌症马上就要死了，这东西还能有用吗？小职员马上变得面有难色：先生……呃……  
  
刘备拍了拍他的肩膀安慰他，说：没事的我只是开玩笑。  
  
小职员跑去找下一个人了，但一不小心把手里的资料撒在了地上。刘备就莫名记住了这件事。  
  
他后来把诸葛亮送到了他的办公室门口，发现车子行驶在校园的时候很多学生都在注意他们。  
  
诸葛亮说别送了，雨已经停了。刘备说既然都送到这了，还是继续吧。我这辈子还没接送过几个大学教授。（何况是年轻漂亮的。他在心里自己补充了一句。）  
  
他俩那天在车上聊了什么呢？想不起来了。他就记得诸葛亮的笑容和微微闪光的手表。可能还有什么别的细节，比如他干净的白衬衫和骨节分明的手指，比如雨水像一首歌一样落在车窗上。后来他记得他打开了收音机，里面传来几句新闻，国家主席又会见了谁谁，在谈什么什么。不重要的事情反正就没有人记得住了。  
  
后来刘备很居心叵测地记住了诸葛亮的大学地址和办公室的位置。  
  
诸葛亮听到这里说你没上过我们学校网页啊，都在网页里写着呢，还有我的邮箱和电话。  
  
刘备：……  
  
顿时体会到一种被时代抛弃的凄凉……  
  
你们年轻人谈个恋爱好简单哦！！！  
  
三，  
  
他回到公司跟关羽说，我要先休假出去玩玩。  
  
关羽愣了愣就说好的交给我吧。一起创业这么久，刘备就没休过什么假，一直扑在事业上。每次关羽和张飞两个人都老劝他说你该回去看看老婆孩子，刘备都说事业要紧。不想到了离婚的时候他反而说要休假了。  
  
出门的时候简雍拦着他说老板你想啥呢，你是不是有啥心事？  
  
刘备：你怎么看出来的？  
  
简雍说大家都这么觉得，但是大家都不敢问啊。  
  
刘备一想也是，自己发起火来骂人的次数也不少。最近这段时间尤甚。不说真相也不好，大家迟早要接受的。  
  
他说：上次体检在我胃里发现个肿瘤，医生说要做手术。我说忙完这段时间再去。后来……  
  
后来就被老婆甩了忙着打离婚官司。人生啊……  
  
简雍脸上明显的一阵纠结。  
  
刘备心很宽地拍拍他：没事，都过去了。我已经约好了做手术的时间。万一死了的话……不还是不说万一了。  
  
他做好了准备什么也不留下，开车出去的时候，刘备还是在想很多关于自己的事。那年他生意不顺，家庭破裂，身体也不对劲。他以为自己会崩溃，结果却反而感到一阵解脱。可能他觉得这些事情都是自己应该承受的。  
  
在那天遇见诸葛亮之前他试着和这个世界和解。他试着告诉自己过去的那些错误都结束了。他想在之后的日子里过上对的生活。可归根结底他还是不知道怎么样才叫做对。他以前读大学那会儿和曹操袁绍那帮人出去玩，那俩都是资产阶级的崭新人类，拽起文艺先锋词汇来一套一套的，玩法也非常多样。刘备在那里见识到了什么叫青春放荡不要命的活法，然而他终究不是那种人。刘备和曹操说你今天去偷看人新婚夫妇闺房过两天是不是就要真的去乱搞了，曹操说乱搞什么的我早就试过了你要试吗？吓得刘备立马和他断绝了关系。  
  
他后来一想其实那些人其实也没啥。自己这叫什么，叫做贼心虚。  
  
刘备很传统地去跑生意又很传统地奉父母之命结婚，婚姻对象也是人家介绍的。他不抽烟不酗酒不出去泡妞，一切看起来都很完美。他只有一个缺点就是不爱自己老婆。  
  
那时候不觉得有什么不对劲。那时候大家都说结婚嘛两个人处久了就有感情了。大家都这样说。  
  
在遇见诸葛亮之后，他终于明白过来，大家都错了。甭管人怎么相处，有爱情和没爱情就是他妈的不一样。太不一样了。他突然很后悔自己过去这四十多年来的活法，觉得自己怎么也得先把这个恋爱谈完了再死。人的一辈子就这么点时间了还管他妈的。  
  
四，  
  
如何泡妞的事情，刘备虽然不感兴趣，也在老男人之间的聊天里听回来过挺多。但如何泡汉子，这个问题确乎是一个问题。  
  
过程省略，结果就是他去买了束玫瑰花匿名送给了诸葛亮。  
  
刘备很认真地思考过自己要不要好像青春偶像剧里一样送到九十九次再把诸葛亮约出来然后告诉他都是我干的我爱你。其实他自己也觉得这个想法蛮脑残的。然而他这人对谈恋爱的认识实在是没法更深入一些了，年轻人大概应该喜欢这样吧。  
  
而且坚持到最后，如果自己真死了这个事儿就可以这么结束了。他也不用真的为谈恋爱负上什么责任，一切就变成一个纯粹的故事，诸葛亮生命里小小的插曲，永远不会知道爱上他的人是路上的哪一位过客。  
  
本以为事情会按照这个剧本一直走下去，结果第二天刘备在花店里遇见了诸葛亮。  
  
刘备：……  
  
诸葛亮：……  
  
诸葛亮：你来买花啊。  
  
刘备：是啊。  
  
诸葛亮：玫瑰花？  
  
刘备的内心警报狂跳，这怎么听怎么不对劲好吗？  
  
诸葛亮笑容满面：是不是送给我的。  
  
花店老板听得耳朵都直了。  
  
刘备现在的心情是我为什么要出现在这里为什么。谈恋爱竟然不但把他变成了一个脑残的人，还变成了一个脸皮极薄的人。  
  
他憋了半天，弱弱地说：你怎么知道的……  
  
诸葛亮理直气壮：就是种感觉吧，不知道为什么。  
  
刘备：呵呵。  
  
除了呵呵还能干吗……  
  
诸葛亮说我们出去聊聊？刘备点了点头。不知道为什么，这时候他脑子里的第一个念头是，诸葛亮把他约出去，是在找个合理的方式拒绝他。这个想法令他的心情再次落入了低谷。  
  
他让诸葛亮上车，两人开车去了个安静的酒吧。诸葛亮指的地方。那酒吧是新开的，两个人在露天的地方坐着。刘备说我有病不能喝酒，什么也没点，就要了杯柠檬水。  
  
诸葛亮好像愣了愣，这才认真地审视面前这个人。看了一会他说：上次还没问呢，你是做什么的？  
  
刘备说自己做点生意。  
  
“那生意好吗？”  
  
“以前好，最近不行了。我最近在听你的经济节目了，讲得挺好的。”  
  
“对你有没有帮助？”  
  
“不知道，我现在这样子哪能做生意呢，等手术完了再说吧。”  
  
他俩谈天谈地就是没谈恋爱。刘备想着反正今晚过了就没戏了，索性啥都聊吧。他也说了自己家里的事，也提到了大学的事。后来他发现这些话诸葛亮全都记住了。他有些舍不得走，后来是诸葛亮说我们回去吧。两个人摸黑上车，刘备打开车前灯看着前面路上昏黄的一片地面。他的心里发烫，时冷时热的。他想像个孩子一样地流泪。  
  
诸葛亮坐到他旁边，过了很久，把手温和地放在他的手臂上。  
  
诸葛亮说：你真的喜欢我？  
  
刘备像被刺了一下，他没说话。  
  
诸葛亮说：我没有不喜欢你，只是不了解你。  
  
后来他还说了很多。他说我以前也收过情书，知道这是怎么回事。但我其实也不了解怎么去爱上一个人。我要是对你反感，就不会出来和你聊天了。我想先了解你是怎样的人再说。  
  
刘备停止了踩油门的动作，他拉开车窗，把脸偏向窗外，说：今天风太大了。  
  
……风太大你开车窗干什么。  
  
诸葛亮满怀歉意地和他说：对不起，我只是什么都不懂。  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02  
五，  
  
此前诸葛亮的恋爱经历用俩字就能概括：没有。  
  
硬要说最接近的一次大概是在上中学的时候，刚分班，一个女生放学以后偷偷给他递了封情书……好吧，那个不该叫情书，内容可能用“大大我们勾搭一下吧”来概括更合适。  
  
诸葛亮于是对那个女生说早恋是不对的我们不能这样。结果三年都没说话。上次同学聚会的时候，他发现她已经结婚了。  
  
上大学时大家都浪，他永远安静而疏离地待在图书馆里，忙着研究人类的命运。  
  
某日诸葛瑾语重心长地对亲弟弟说道：你这样不行。  
  
诸葛亮：怎么个不行法？  
  
诸葛瑾：你需要谈谈恋爱。你都快三十了还没谈过恋爱这正常吗？  
  
诸葛亮非常冷静地搬弄出一堆理由，比如A早恋或者和学生恋爱都是不对的B我对他们这些鱼唇的人类没感觉C我觉得他们只是看中了我的外表不是看中我的内在。瑾哥说：你是不是有学者综合症。  
  
诸葛亮：……  
  
瑾哥又说你为什么非要人家看中你的内在。你内在是啥你自己说得出来吗？你们这些从没谈过恋爱的人就是喜欢对恋爱过分理想化，就是爱情剧看多了脱离现实。  
  
诸葛亮说哥你好有经验……  
  
他哥：没经验我就白当教育工作者了。  
  
哥哥比他大很多岁，长兄如父，所以诸葛亮还是很尊重他的意见的。  
  
于是在那之后他第一时间想了想，给诸葛瑾打电话。  
  
诸葛亮：哥我万一是同性恋你有什么想法？  
  
他哥在那头把电话弄掉了。  
  
过了三分钟震惊无比的声音传来：你说什么？！？！  
  
诸葛亮：是这样的，我之前对恋爱没兴趣，可能是没遇到对的人。  
  
诸葛瑾：……  
  
诸葛亮：你不要听着觉得奇怪。其实同性恋是一种正常的心理现象，国外研究表明这种现象也会出现在动物之间。对这种心理进行压抑是不对的，会造成很多社会问题。  
  
诸葛瑾直接打断了他的话：那你有对象了？  
  
诸葛亮沉吟了一会，说：大概有吧。  
  
诸葛瑾：你们进展到什么程度了？  
  
诸葛亮：我们刚见过面，我还没决定要不要谈恋爱。  
  
诸葛瑾气得说不出话。还没开始谈恋爱你就跟我出柜！我怎么会有你这么逗比的弟弟！  
  
电话坚决地被挂了。  
  
……  
  
诸葛亮放下电话，环顾四周。  
  
他很少回家，时不时地直接睡在办公室里。整个家都沉浸在一种安静的黑暗里。他拉开窗帘，看着街角的方向，刘备的车灯光芒，仿佛才刚刚从那个位置消失。  
  
昨天他看着办公室里的一捧玫瑰花，心想，这好像不符合女孩子追求人的方式。然后他不知怎么的第一时间就想起来那天送他到楼下的人。  
  
下课之后他跑到学校附近唯一的一间花店去，看到了刘备，然后就什么都明白了。  
  
他最感兴趣的是刘备讲他白手起家做生意的故事，从一开始的啥都不懂吃过的苦头到后面经过的波折。他觉得这些故事还是和书上讲的案例很不一样的，被刘备一说出来就特别生动，吸引人听下去。后来诸葛亮问你以前学什么的？刘备说，学音乐。  
  
……高端洋气。  
  
他躺在黑暗里，记起了狄更斯的一句话。  
  
每个人对别人而言，都是天生的奥秘和奇迹。  
  
六，  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“书。”  
  
诸葛亮耐心地给刘备解释，说我觉得应该回送你一个礼物，但不知道送什么好。刘备打开封面看了看，一本《国富论》。他把那本书放在一边，问：你有没有想去的地方？  
  
诸葛亮摇头：我以为你都想好了。  
  
他们面面相觑地坐在刘备的车里。这就很尴尬了。  
  
刘备说：我也以为你已经想好了，你平时工作完了都去哪里？  
  
诸葛亮：回家，看看书，收拾一下房间，睡觉。  
  
刘备：那你自己做饭吗？  
  
诸葛亮摇头：我不会做饭。  
  
刘备最后按照要求载他去了书店，坐在那看着他挑书。诸葛亮基本上把各种书柜都翻了个遍，最后拿着一本书回到刘备面前。  
  
“这个有用吗？”  
  
刘备低头看了看，爱情心理学。封面设计得特别蠢。  
  
诸葛亮在等他回答，表情冷静毫无波动。刘备抬头看看，发现他今天衬衫最上边一颗扣子没扣上，让人浮想联翩。  
  
刘备拨开那本书，说，还是放回去吧。  
  
晚上诸葛亮到了刘备家里。理由很简单，医生禁止刘备在外面吃饭。  
  
诸葛亮想进厨房帮忙，被他赶：你出去坐着爱干嘛干嘛。  
  
诸葛亮不知道干嘛，只有胡乱打量一下客厅，沙发很旧了，墙壁有点裂开，电视也是多年前的晶体管电视。他发现墙角放着个画框，走过去捡起来看。那是张合影，一家三口。刘备举着一个小小的婴儿靠近镜头，笑得很陌生。再观察一下墙壁，电视正上方有个钉子的痕迹。  
  
诸葛亮把画框放回原地，坐到沙发上，拿过今天买的一本书。刘备的声音在背后传来：你想放点歌吗？  
  
诸葛亮回头，刘备在厨房门口摊着双手解释：我刚刚在想，咱俩在家放个音乐比较有气氛。  
  
刘备从电视机柜里翻出一台老旧的cd机和几张cd，鼓捣了半天，那个像电饭煲的机器才发动起来。意外地还能听。一首《昨日重现》响了起来。刘备站在满屋子的音乐里，忽然记起来，自己大概有二十年没听过这首歌了。  
  
诸葛亮喊了他，指了指那张画框。  
  
“你爱人和孩子？”  
  
“以前是。现在离婚了。”  
  
“她以前住在这里？”  
  
刘备连忙说不不不我们住在别的地方。这里是我们以前的房子，我离婚了才搬回来的。  
  
诸葛亮说那你们为什么离婚了？  
  
刘备想了想，说，这是个很长的故事。  
  
诸葛亮：很长……？  
  
刘备：她在外面认识了别的男人，那人对她比我对她要好。  
  
诸葛亮：……  
  
根本一点也不长。  
  
刘备不但会做饭，手艺还很不错。他笑着说这都是单身时学会的。吃完了他起身要洗碗，诸葛亮说我去吧。  
  
刘备说你喜欢洗碗？  
  
诸葛亮很坦然：不喜欢。  
  
刘备白了他一眼，那还是我去吧。  
  
一天过去了，还是什么都没发生。  
  
诸葛亮抱着双臂坐在客厅，眉头纠结成一团。  
  
他说：我们这样子不对。  
  
刘备：怎么不对法？  
  
诸葛亮：我还是不明白，爱到底是什么？我们应该用怎样的形式在一起？  
  
刘备哑口无言，最后只能说：你纠结得也太不接地气了。  
  
诸葛亮：但我真的很想知道。  
  
刘备说，你这种知识分子不知道的事你觉得我知道吗？  
  
诸葛亮说好吧，那我回去继续纠结。  
  
今晚他到家睡下的时候想到的是另一句话，萨特说的。  
  
他人即地狱。  
  
七，  
  
那天晚上刘备也躺在床上，身旁是空的。他摸出手机，注视着屏幕上的光，在一片黑暗中那么的刺眼。  
  
他翻出手机通讯录看了半天，好像是在阅读自己的过去似的。最后他叹了口气，关了手机睡了。梦里他用小提琴演奏了一首歌，是无论如何也想不起来的调子，莫名地悲伤。  
  
八，  
  
下课时诸葛亮站在校门口张望，果然发现黑色的车子停在校门口。他拉开车门坐进去，很新鲜地看着刘备：你买个墨镜干嘛？  
  
刘备说我觉得我这样比较帅啊。  
  
诸葛亮笑得停不下来，表示你说得对你好帅。  
  
刘备无法理解他的笑点，只好问我们今晚去哪里？要不要看电影什么的？  
  
诸葛亮说不，还是去你家吧。  
  
刘备说去我家干嘛？你就不觉得无聊吗？  
  
诸葛亮：那去我家？不算了，还是去你家吧。  
  
刘备诧异地看着他：你怎么比我还像个老头子？  
  
诸葛亮转过头：既然是这样，你喜欢我哪里啊？  
  
刘备：……  
  
是个好问题。  
  
刘备深思熟虑，然后语气坚定地回答：大概是脸吧。  
  
诸葛亮说：你觉得这样的爱情是真爱吗？  
  
没想到刘备这下子压根没犹豫：当然是。  
  
诸葛亮说你是怎么确定的。  
  
刘备：我是学艺术的，我知道什么叫□□。  
  
……  
  
刘备说好了，都是纯扯淡。我要是知道什么叫□□，就不会跟我老婆离婚了。  
  
诸葛亮总结：综上所述，之前的一切都是废话。  
  
诸葛亮严重觉得应该问问他哥具体是怎么回事，但想到哥哥肯定不会支持自己和男人恋爱，一切大概只能靠自己了。  
  
他心底在生气，觉得自己在爱刘备的问题上非常地落后。他讨厌落后。  
  
刘备已经发动了车子，飞快地掠过了熟悉的街道。  



	3. Chapter 3

03  
九，  
  
他们的车子开到了郊外。刘备将车子停在一座山的边上，他回过头，看到一轮夕阳镶嵌在城市的边缘，诸葛亮的人背着光站在那城市的前方，人和城市都融在一片暖光里。  
  
刘备掏出手机说你别动，我给你照张相。他用拍照键把那个夕阳下的剪影留在了画面中。  
  
诸葛亮环顾了一下四周，说：你来这里干什么？  
  
刘备说不知道，但我好不容易约你出来一趟，如果回家的话，就不像约会了。  
  
诸葛亮沉默了。  
  
这位大概是自己这辈子遇见过的最难搞的人了。如果诸葛亮只是长得帅，或者只是年轻有为，或者只是性格死宅，他都还可以应付，三者结合在一起，那就是极端的难搞。这城市几百万人也不知道能不能出第二个这样的，偏偏就让他一眼相中了。这也没辙，谁让自己人有多大胆地有多大产，刚学会开车就要驾驶宇宙飞船呢？再说了，宇宙飞船也没拒绝他搭乘，只是在火箭发射塔上伸下来一梯子，表示你上来吧。结果真爬的话，感觉就跟上天台似的，悬在半空，上下不得。  
  
刘备拉起他的手：我们随便走走吧。  
  
诸葛亮也不拒绝，就是沉默。他俩就慢慢沿着山边溜达。  
  
刘备没话找话：我今天去看我儿子了。臭小子，我问他想不想我，他竟然回答不想见到我。估计是他妈教他说的。那么小的孩子怎么懂得恨别人。  
  
诸葛亮：你真这样觉得？  
  
刘备看着远方，说：不知道，我不敢去猜。我到现在还是觉得挺对不起他。不管怎么说，孩子是无辜的。  
  
诸葛亮想安慰他，然而却词穷，最后他说你后来干嘛了？  
  
刘备：后来我又去见医生，告诉他，我最近按时吃药，没乱吃东西，还谈恋爱了。  
  
诸葛亮：那医生有祝福你的恋爱吗？  
  
刘备一下笑出声来：你冷笑话真的讲得挺好的。  
  
夕阳很快就落了下去。刘备没说要回去，他载着诸葛亮到了下一个城市，找到了一家酒店。  
  
酒店是隔壁市的地标，基本上大大小小的名人都在那住过。刘备在那要来了最高层的一个房间。他有些多余地给诸葛亮解释，说我年轻的时候，这酒店刚落成，那时候就想来这里住一次了。没想到这么多年以后才有机会。诸葛亮想起来，自己前年跟着某某去开会的时候是蹭过这酒店的，不过他当然不会把真相说出来。  
  
他靠在柔软的布沙发上，整个人都陷进一种舒服的感觉里。刘备在他身边打电话订餐，附带一大堆细节要求，电话里都一一答应了。  
  
房间是套间，自带一个客厅和小吧台，可以在那里开party看电视。  
  
刘备摆弄着遥控器，说我们来看个电影吧。在这个酒店里所有电影都是免费点播的，两个人对着菜单陷入了选择困难症。最后刘备闭眼随便一按，电视选中了一个老片子《雨人》。  
  
诸葛亮从浴室出来的时候，刘备已经在电视上找到了音乐点播台，放了一首轻快的爵士乐。他关了屋子里的灯，站在酒店的窗前面。  
  
诸葛亮觉得这个情景似曾相识。  
  
刘备说刚才的电影你最喜欢哪一幕？  
  
诸葛亮想了想：主角在酒店的最高层，和他哥哥一起跳舞的那个地方。刘备说，你最喜欢的地方跟我一样。  
  
他们走近了对方，刘备的手终于揽到了恋人的身躯。  
  
他感受到无比亲密的心跳，呼吸和温度。  
  
他在失重里下坠。  
  
他轻声说，我们也应该这样尝试。  
  
可我不会想和我哥跳舞的，诸葛亮笑起来。  
  
发展到这里的时候，刘备想过，若不是因为身体原因，他大概今天就会忍不住和诸葛亮把那事儿给干了。其实他一直没有过什么计划，就是很光棍地顺其自然。后来他向诸葛亮解释：其实生活就是这样，当你特别想要某种东西的时候，你就往往每天都纠结，过得不舒服。当你觉得一切都无所谓了，接受命运的时候，好运反而会接二连三地光临。  
  
诸葛亮说你真的没有计划？我当时在酒店里以为你把所有剧本都写好了……  
  
刘备说从来没有。跟诸葛亮在一起的时候，他有的是爱情赋予的灵感。  
  
他们那天睡在同一张床上，清空了内心，睡得像孩子一样安稳。  
  
次日醒来的时候，刘备发现身边已经没人了，他起身到外面，看到诸葛亮仍端坐在那个柔软的沙发上看他的笔记本电脑。刘备并不想打扰他工作，但偷偷地拿出了手机要拍照。  
  
不巧诸葛亮一抬头就看见了他。他把笔记本放到一边，说醒了？  
  
看到手机镜头，他挑了挑眉毛，拿起昨天刘备放在沙发上的墨镜，戴在脸上，说：你觉得我戴着这个怎样？  
  
刘备震惊了，原来这样才叫长得帅。  
  
十，  
  
吃饭的时候刘备接到个电话，关羽打来的。刘备接电话时频频点头，说哦，嗯，啊，这样。他最后说，我知道了，让我想想办法。  
  
诸葛亮问是什么回事，刘备想了想还是告诉了他。其实就是他们的供货商不继续签合同了。原来的老板刘表去年生病死了，他儿子刘琮继承了家业之后，一家更大的厂有了收购意向，最后两方合并，而那边有自己的销售渠道，并不想和刘备这种小公司继续合作下去。目前他们靠其他方面的一些经营还算能撑着，但已经渐渐地入不敷出，现在是在做赔本生意了。其实发生在刘备身上的很多事情都是有联系的，生意不顺，心情也就不顺，那家庭中隐含的矛盾就会爆发出来。  
  
刘备打算回公司一趟处理一下银行的问题。诸葛亮说要跟去，反正我本来就为了和你约会抽出了一天的时间。  
  
上车的时候刘备道歉说对不起，本想再陪你出去玩的。  
  
诸葛亮说你道歉干嘛？  
  
停了一会他又表示：我其实喜欢工作。  
  
两个人到刘备的公司去看了看，由于今天其实没什么工作，大部分人都放假回家了，就关羽张飞简雍几个留守在那里。银行派来的人下了最后通牒，说如果期限之内不还贷款可能要冻结某几处房产了。最后刘备通过扯皮总算把期限搞到了手术期之后。  
  
诸葛亮则在会议室外面接受简雍的科普。  
  
话说简雍在发现了诸葛亮隐藏的真实身份之后，就立刻认识到这交情的重要性，同时又非常疑惑老板认识到这种人居然还不好好勾搭。他于是以八卦的名义给诸葛亮科普了刘备最近遇到的困境以及刘备这个人是一个怎样仗义有交情的人。只可惜命途多舛，好几次被人下黑手，才变成现在这个样子。  
  
简雍的口才实在是比刘备本人好多了，听他说完，诸葛亮一脸的同情：我有什么能帮你们的吗？  
  
简雍说简单啊，我们老板不是愁没生意吗？您既然是经济学家，有没有认识什么人……？  
  
诸葛亮心说这也不是一个圈子啊……想了半天总算想起来他哥大概认识一个叫孙权的富二代，据说现在已经接手家族的公司了，也算在这行里面混。不过这种八竿子打不着的关系，真心不知道给不给力。  
  
正说着，刘备打着哈哈把银行代表送出门，返回原地，正听得简雍在打听情报。  
  
“哎说起来您和咱老板怎么认识的啊。”  
  
诸葛亮瞟了刘备一眼，非常淡定地回答：他在追我。  
  
刘备：……  
  
原以为接下来会发生一些惊天动地的大事，结果简雍的脸色不自然了几秒钟，马上就翻过了这一页：原来是这样啊，呵呵。怪不得老板都不和您说这些事呢。下次约那位孙总出来吃饭啊呵呵哒。  
  
诸葛亮特礼貌地点头说我试试啊。  
  
说是这样，其实诸葛亮那心态昭然若揭，就跟他们初次见面时一样，大写的装逼。  
  
刘备木在原地，心想这个世界发生了什么，看来搅基和钱比起来果然只是一件小得不能再小的事情啊……  
  
假如自己找的不是诸葛亮大爷而是网聊认识的一个随便什么基佬，这事儿肯定没法这样发展。可诸葛亮能解决问题，结局就完全不同了。  
  
刘备很乐观，没感叹世态的炎凉。他觉得这件事说明找个对的人真的能够省下很多事来。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
十一，  
  
诸葛亮在电话里说：我把情报打听来了，你注意手机邮件。  
  
刘备说嗯。  
  
诸葛亮想对他解释，为了你的事我哥差点没和我断绝关系，但中间的一系列复杂难言的兄弟争执，他实在没法摆到台面上，于是就在刘备面前假装自己还是那种很帅气的样子。  
  
刘备那边也不知道听还是没听。好久之后突然没头没脑地说：那天……  
  
诸葛亮：那天怎么了？  
  
刘备欲言又止：不，那天挺好的。  
  
刘备觉得自己陷入了一个终极的问题中。他想要，并且需要那个电话。但是同时他又不想要。他试图解决这个困难，结果却发现它只是一根线头，里面连着更大和更深的困难。  
  
关羽张飞简雍最终都知道了这事，所有人都催着他做决定，可是刘备始终不松口。最后几位兄弟实在是拿他没辙了。毕竟刘备这几十年来就犯过这么一次拖延症，谁也没法对他说重话。大家都只能说我们理解你——可是你要让我们等到什么时候呢？  
  
刘备一直被这样磨着，也渐渐开始搞不懂自己纠结啥了。问题大概还是出在诸葛亮的身上。他们后来继续约会，每次都和第一次差不多的过程，差不多的结果。他俩都隐隐约约开始意识到有什么地方需要弄清楚了，却又不能把事情摊开来讲。  
  
就好像害怕什么似的。  
  
其实算起来两人认识根本还不到半个月，还没有充分了解对方的性格爱好三观——而刘备并没说的是他每次翻开诸葛亮送的书都会在半小时内精准睡着。诸葛亮这人很有意思，他上上次，上次和这次都说：我们还不算彼此了解。刘备简直被他弄得晕头转向，最后折腾半天总算纠结出一个问题：你觉得我们到什么程度才算彼此了解？  
  
诸葛亮陷入了深思之中。  
  
刘备默默看着他发呆。  
  
他们在一起的时候，外面一会打雷，一会刮风，一会下雨。他们在温暖而舒适的地方谈着安心的恋爱。可是刘备有时候觉得，还是初次相遇时的雨水来得更有道理，好像他们就该在那里似的。他们，以及一切。  
  
诸葛亮纠结了很久，最后他说：你给我时间再想想。  
  
刘备哭笑不得。事情似乎从一开始就有点弄错了。  
  
那天他们照样地分别，分别时来了一个拥抱。刘备突然希望来一场雨痛痛快快地把他们俩浇个透湿，这样，一切就会回到第一天本来该是的样子。  
  
十二，  
  
他不能不去想了。  
  
也没有什么特别的触发点，只是一个人的时候刘备就会去想。况且他还有很多事情不能放着不管，这就更加催着他要想出什么结果来。  
  
后来刘备也不知怎么找到了那个关键的问题所在。他记起来那天诸葛亮回答简雍的问题时，说的是“他在追我”而不是“我们在谈恋爱”。他恍然大悟，原来在诸葛亮先生的眼里这一切都只是谈恋爱的前置准备，他还没开始谈恋爱。这种同步率上的失调让人简直好笑得要哭出来了。  
  
而且诸葛亮先生似乎设定好了一套程序，似乎他觉得把什么东西输入进去，经过一轮处理，最后人和人之间就会产生爱情。比如说，一定时间的相处，彼此的了解，或者还有什么什么。  
  
怪不得每次他都这么听自己的话，认真得叫人吃惊。可是和自己约会的时候，看似专注，他的灵魂却并不在那里。但刘备见过他工作的样子。诸葛亮一旦开始打开笔记本电脑进入那个他不懂的世界，就变得眼神专注，话语有力，对所有事物都有着自己的观点和强烈的主观能动性。那才是他找回了灵魂之后的样子。再迟钝的人也不能觉察不到这其中的分别。  
  
刘备想得失眠了大半晚上，第二天一大早他打电话给诸葛亮，严肃地说：我问你一个问题。  
  
诸葛亮说怎么了？  
  
刘备：你到底爱不爱我？  
  
……这问题太逊了。他说出口的一刹那想。  
  
诸葛亮：……爱是什么？  
  
刘备真的想哭，地球上竟然还有比他更逊的人类。  
  
诸葛亮发现自己刚说完电话就被挂了。他愕然了半晌，突然有个想法如同陨石一样砸进了脑内。  
  
我，难道，被，甩了？！  
  
等等！为什么！什么理由！哪里出了问题！百思不得其解！  
  
诸葛亮立刻快速地审视了一下自己：我长得很帅，锻炼充分，知识渊博，智商出众，年轻有为，约会的时候也十分走心。综上，我是不可能被甩的。  
  
但是刚才那种被甩的谜之感觉挥之不去，他想了想，最后觉得不管怎样，问题肯定很严重。  
  
于是十五分钟之后，他出现在刘备家楼下。  
  
刘备打开门的时候愣住了，诸葛亮身边站着楼道里管理员大妈。  
  
大妈没好气地问说他是你谁啊？  
  
诸葛亮说你家为什么连个对讲机都不装。  
  
刘备是个成年人，他脸上挂着微笑送走了居委会大妈，把诸葛亮迎进房间。  
  
他顺上门，说：坐吧。  
  
诸葛亮犹豫一会儿，照沙发上坐了下去。  
  
刘备说要喝点什么吗？  
  
诸葛亮说得了，你不用每次都把我当客人招呼。  
  
刘备说这是不是就是你想要的？  
  
诸葛亮突然莫名愤怒，他站起来说：我不是来吵架的，我都不明白你到底怎么了。  
  
刘备反而怔了怔，然后盯着他看了一会：你为什么生气？  
  
诸葛亮不说话。他好像意识到什么问题了，他总是很聪明。聪明人都很少生气的，因为你生气的地方就是你的要害所在。他发现自己从不了解刘备，可是刘备好像已经把他给摸透了。尽管两人之中他才是智商比较高的那个。  
  
刘备最后啥都不问了，给他泡了杯茶，然后说：你不用纠结了，你不说真实的想法是怕打击我，但我比较想知道你真实的想法。我伪装爱别人伪装了二十几年，知道那是什么样的感觉。  
  
诸葛亮说：你都能伪装二十几年了，就不肯承认那是爱情吗？  
  
刘备摇了摇头：那还是不一样的。  
  
他笑了笑，说我其实当时做得更加糟糕，我在大学那会，就有点觉得自己是不是喜欢男人了。我对这个想法特别害怕，差点弄死自己。你也明白当时的环境，我们不是生活在一个陌生的大城市里，是生活在邻居之间的。在所有人都认识我的地方，我完全没办法面对自己，竟然生而如此……和这个相比，欺骗都算是比较小的错误了。所以我最后还是找了个姑娘结婚，祸害了她许多年，还丢了个儿子继续祸害她。  
  
诸葛亮沉默一会：但是那时候很多人都……  
  
刘备说很多人都这样，不代表这就是对的。我错得太多了。所以我宁可你不要继续这样错下去。你还年轻，有充足的时间认识到什么是爱情。  
  
诸葛亮说：好吧，你自己都已经有结论了。其实我都还没有结论。你说得有道理，我根本不知道什么是爱。我从小到大这么长时间了，谁也没爱过。我也不知道自己是同性恋还是异性恋，反正在我看来都差不多一样。你估计还从来没见过我这种人吧。  
  
刘备叹了口气，果然如此。诸葛亮同意交往并不是同意去爱，只是同意了一种爱的可能性。这就没辙了。因为诸葛亮没尝试过，所以他终究不明白这么个道理。要想在一个人脑子里植入一种叫做“爱”的东西，或许比杀了他还要困难。  
  
自然，也不是全然无法做到，但要对爱人施加那种东西，刘备宁可诸葛亮完全不爱他。  
  
他有些释然，又有些难过。既然事情已经是这样，还是做出决定吧。他觉得自己此刻想明白了，控制住了情绪，之后就一定不会再难过的。  
  
他对诸葛亮说那就算了，那个电话也算了吧，我不想欠你的人情。他把诸葛亮送出门。后者还在回头看他。出乎意料的，刘备在那张茫然的面孔上看到一种真诚的关切。  
  
他说：可是你的生意……  
  
刘备当着他把门关上了。  
  
然后刘备觉得哪里都是空的。他看看窗外，只见到窗帘布随风飘荡，隐约透露出背后的蓝天来。大白天的有人在街上吆喝生意。那声音带着巨大的生活的力量，一下子把他给碾成了碎末。他发抖得完全站不住，拖着自己打开音响，悠扬的音乐再次充满这个空间。  
  
他想诸葛亮现在是不是还站在门后，仍然带着那种什么都不明白的表情，在那里等着他。他逼着自己不要开门，于是他想象中的诸葛亮终于退后一步，慢慢地转过身，一步步地下楼去。他的手或许碰过那水泥的扶手，在白色的袖口上留下一道可憎的痕迹。但愿他不要像那样，但愿他在回到学校时还是整个人完好的，不要把自己弄得一塌糊涂。刘备想到了这些，泪水已经模糊了他的双眼。他完全无法自制地失声痛哭。  
  
真是去他妈的控制情绪。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
十三，  
  
诸葛亮的外表没有刘备想的那么糟，可是他的内在糟透了。  
  
他心不在焉地讲完两节课，回到办公室，发现刘备送的花还放在那。他把那些半凋谢的花扔在了外面的垃圾车里。它们枯萎之前残留的香气在空气中慢慢地飘散。  
  
他费了很大劲结束了那天的最后一个会议。他想自己其实没有失去什么，但就是感觉一整天过得拖泥带水。  
  
从学校出来的时候，外面的街华灯初上，私人轿车堵塞了整条车道，许多急着下班的人被堵在路上，都不耐烦起来。车子的喇叭此起彼伏地响成一片。  
  
刘备在这类时候就很有耐性，他会说点笑话打发时间，也会说这种事急不来。他总是很有道理。但是这些被堵在街上的人就不懂得，或许他们都有需要赶回去的地方。  
  
诸葛亮沿着学校外面一直走，路过了那家已经打烊的花店，拐进旁边的街道。这条街上都是些小门小店，乱哄哄的仿佛城乡结合部。大家都拿浮夸的霓虹灯装饰自己的招牌。只有一个地方是安静的。在街角长着棵很大的榕树，可能已经有上百岁了，在暮色里留下深黑色的影子。  
  
诸葛亮路过那棵榕树，看到树底下一个老头抽着根烟在和两位老太太讲话。话的内容断断续续地入了耳。他说那时候我们都穷啊，她不管家里人反对非要跟着我。我都没怎么读书就出来做生意了。结果哪想到那么早人就没了……幸好那时候学校领导很关照，还组织了人来办追悼会。后来我说能不能由我给学校捐钱，把她的名字留下来，学校里最后就同意了。  
  
老太太的其中一个抹了抹眼泪，问你儿子呢？最近在做什么？那老头说，谁知道他怎么想的，什么都不说，我也不知道他最近在做什么。  
  
老太太就说是的，现在的小孩子永远不跟家里人说这些事。  
  
后来他走得远就没法听见了，那棵很大的树的影子倒是延伸出很长的一段。  
  
诸葛亮总算穿过了拥挤的车流到了好几条马路外的公交车站。等他到了自己要去的地方时，已经过了晚上八点，但时间刚刚好。诸葛瑾这时候才下课从学校出来。毕业班需要补课，每次都会留到这个时间。  
  
这是两兄弟自新学期开学以来的初次见面。作为多年以来的教职工家属，诸葛亮已经总结出了宝贵的人生规律：他们的兄弟感情就好像股票，其走势跟学期的进展和寒暑假的时间段有着莫大的神秘关系。不过这次算个例外，此股票超过了平时的涨跌幅度，已经在停牌整顿中。  
  
哥哥见了他问：你见到我了，然后呢？  
  
诸葛亮说你吃过饭吗？我们去吃饭吧。  
  
于是两兄弟就去吃饭。馆子也不远，他们十几年前经常一起去，那家店的老板也是个能坚持的人，十几年了也没搬，还留在校外做学生（和老师）的生意，为他们点菜的时候都是轻车熟路的。  
  
诸葛亮问哥哥最近上课怎样。  
  
诸葛瑾说你知道的，当然就是累。  
  
诸葛亮说是啊我十年前就觉得你不该做这份工作，你学生奇葩同事奇葩学校管理也奇葩，丢了它换个别的吧。  
  
如此好心换来哥哥一大白眼：反正这世界上大部分东西在你眼里都是奇葩的。  
  
诸葛亮很虚心地点点头，心里很嫌弃。这样说来，您平时十点下班回家备课改作业到十二点周末跑去家访补课开会捕捉离家出走熊孩子的生活也是您自找的怨不得任何人。  
  
这话题没法聊下去了，最后哥哥说你就是想和我吃个饭？  
  
诸葛亮说不，我想说咱俩吵架的那个事。  
  
哥哥静了会，盯了他半天，最后说：你别说了，都是我不对。我后来想了想，是自己太急躁了，当时应该先和你好好沟通的。你能喜欢上那个人确实有你的理由吧，我确实不该那么强硬地去反对。  
  
诸葛亮无语。这完全不是他想得到的结果。人生复杂，命运弄人，他已词穷。  
  
他说：我们分手了，就今天。  
  
瑾哥大惊，问啥原因？  
  
诸葛亮不想解释，就摇了摇头，说和我们吵架的事情无关。哥哥安慰了他两句，他也没听。这个话题很快就被诸葛亮自己回避过去了。他们的饭间聊天内容一如既往的无聊，除了工作就是家庭，例如快要上小学的诸葛恪小朋友，正在国外不知道干嘛的三弟，退休了之后迷上了太极拳的叔父。但这些无聊的内容至少也有些意义，帮助他们两人度过了新一轮关系危机。  
  
诸葛亮本来想问一些有关于爱情的问题，但还是没法说出口来。他觉得这话题在柴米油盐中间显得太不真实，太矫情，不适合在家人面前提出。再说了，自家兄长也不是那种很浪漫的人，对谈恋爱只有原始经验，恐怕也帮不上什么忙。  
  
饭吃完了，账也结了，一整天欠下的问题没有一个得到解决。  
  
走的时候，哥哥似乎知道他在想什么，拍拍他肩膀，说：别担心，一切顺其自然。我不是就没再生你的气了吗？所以事情总是会变好的。  
  
经过了这样的一天又听到了这样的一句话，诸葛亮觉得有些心酸。他当然知道，正如他曲折地猜到哥哥为什么要忍受那样疲于奔命的生活。在车流和人群中的人也知道原因，这一切原因汇聚成既沉默又磅礴的河流，每个人都在那里被冲刷得面目模糊。  
  
十四，  
  
时间大概过去了一星期。  
  
也许吧，反正这段时间诸葛亮忙着开他的会搞他的新课题带学生，这段短暂的时间里，他又恢复了以往的状态。恋爱只不过是人生中的一件小事，他又有着充足的理由不必理会它。他考虑过给刘备打电话关心一下对方，却又不知道刘备是否真的需要。  
  
他感受到这一切无名的烦恼，不像是来自于刘备，而来自于自己的内心深处。课题那几天做得很烦躁，很不顺利，以前他觉得这些都可以克服，但现在却总有某种摆脱不了的，小小的挫败感。  
  
……大概这种偶尔郁结于心的感觉就叫做成长？  
  
他想到这里，简直感觉莫名其妙地好笑。能在这种情况下取得某种成长，他真是太英俊潇洒帅气了。唯一不帅气的地方就是还在时不时地感觉到迷茫，似乎在哪里没有走对的情况下，以后还是会变得后悔。某日一群学生在宿舍里搞活动请他去。他坐在一边听这群小屁孩K歌，一个个撕心裂肺地唱什么分手啊伤痛啊，内心吐槽，这玩意还能不能再假一点？想起刘备每次说起离婚的事来，不是调侃就是轻描淡写，一点没有这种撕心裂肺的感觉。  
  
他自己要是哪天想对人说出“我被甩了”大概也只会笑着说。或者更进一步。“我这样的人竟然还会被甩，有没有天理了。”  
  
却道天凉好个秋。  
  
他们毕竟是大人了。  
  
撕心裂肺分手歌过去了，接下来是一首祝你分手后过得不好的怨妇歌。  
  
……现在的小屁孩都在追求些什么啊。  
  
活动室里空调好像坏掉了，他觉得莫名的热，走出去站了两分钟，才发现手机屏幕一直在闪着。刚才震耳欲聋的歌声掩盖了来电的声音。  
  
他走到走廊尽头，接了那个电话。  
  
一个陌生人的声音说：“请问您认识刘备先生吗？”  
  
诸葛亮说我认识，怎么了？  
  
“他在急救室，找不到亲友，您是他什么人？”  
  
看到陌生电话的一瞬间他就有不妙的预感。为什么在这种时候，他的直觉就特别准？  
  
诸葛亮说：“我马上就来。”  
  
他什么都顾不上，直接跑到学校外面去打车了。  
  
他突然觉得之前在意的事情全都一件件跑出来了。他握着手机坐在计程车上，揪心得要命，他想刘备为什么明明照顾不好自己还要分手，作天作地瞎折腾，跟那群刚高中毕业的小屁孩似的。  
  
而且自己明明才被盖章不爱刘备，为什么又会突然觉得心如刀割？


	6. Chapter 6

十五，  
  
已经入夜，医院的前台空荡荡的。他这才知道，刘备已经进手术室了。  
  
时间比之前确定的手术时间提前了一个星期。刘备自己打的急救电话，自己在手术同意书上签的字。签字的时候因为疼痛，手发抖得不行。  
  
“问了他有没有什么家属，他也没说。后来进去手术室之前，他说让我们告诉你一声……”  
  
前台犹豫了一下，似乎是想问，你们之间是什么关系呢？  
  
不，其实他们并没有什么关系。  
  
诸葛亮不知怎么的被领到了三楼的手术室前面。他盯着手术室上方的那盏灯，坐在椅子上，脊背上全是汗水。三楼的走廊是空的，只有一盏苍白的灯照着他孤零零的影子。  
  
他在这十分钟之内想明白了过去二十七年间从未想通的问题。他突然明白了过去的自己有多么自负，多么浅薄，明明对生死和爱情都一无所知，却盲目地相信那些东西都有迹可循。然而这人生如此无常，世界刚给他安排好一切，也能在瞬间将之掠夺一空。  
  
他不知道自己还有没有机会对刘备说这些。刚才医院里的人也告诉他，手术的成功率是未知的，即使成功后的恢复情况也很可能未知。他们只是需要一个人在最糟糕的事情来临时做好准备，万一手术失败就有人留下来收拾残局。他听完这些话，坐了下来，把脑袋深深地埋进双手里。然后只能等待，等着这个陌生的医院里，一个陌生人出来告诉他命运的宣判，看他接下来是重获新生，还是万劫不复。  
  
死一般的平静笼罩着走廊。这场等待不知道将要持续多长时间。在这样漫长的时间里，有许多婴儿在这世上出生，有冰雪在消融，有无数的飞蛾扑进火焰。  
  
他只能等这一切都过去再说。  
  
刘备醒过来的时候，病房的光线有些昏暗，他勉力地睁开眼睛，只能勾勒出一个模糊的轮廓。  
  
他的意识不太清晰，很多事情都想不太起来了。但这个轮廓所代表的人，却让他觉得无比熟悉。他微微地动了动手指，感觉麻醉的药效正在过去，他的头脑开始从一片混沌中变得稳定下来。回想起自己是谁，在哪里，在做什么，还有……  
  
“你醒了？”诸葛亮已经意识到了什么，抬起身子凑了过来。  
  
刘备有些不相信自己所见的，愣愣地看了他两秒钟，问：你一直在这里？  
  
声音还有点沙哑，不太像他自己的声音。  
  
“是啊……天都亮了。”  
  
诸葛亮看来是在这里坐了一个通宵，整个人看起来都累得厉害，眼睛下面也出现了黑眼圈。刘备躺在那里默默地看着他，最后，忍不住问：那你……为什么……  
  
诸葛亮迅速地打断了他：你知道我刚刚的几个小时一直在想什么吗？  
  
刘备说：在想什么？  
  
诸葛亮郑重其事：我在想，我爱你。  
  
刘备一脸震惊。然后，他开始笑，笑得眼睛都看不见了。  
  
“不不不，哎呦……我肚子上有伤不能这样笑，你来亲我一下吧。”  
  
诸葛亮立刻就扑上去吻住了他的嘴唇，凶狠得要命。刘备起初被这份热情搞得手足无措，但很快也给出了回应。两个人热吻了十几秒才分开。  
  
诸葛亮的脸上也总算有了血色，他站起身来，精神奕奕地俯瞰着刘备。  
  
“我刚打电话给学校请假了。医生说，你手术的结果不错，但还需要观察一段时间。我会留在这里陪你的。”  
  
“但是你……”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“不，我没意见……”  
  
接下来又是安静。他们彼此看着，好像第一次认识一样。那短短一瞬间的每一个呼吸，都将使他们永生难忘。  
  
十六，  
  
之后的时间过得飞快。恢复的日子里当然还有许多的事情要干。护士例行检查的时候，终于代表好奇的医护人员提出了那个问题。  
  
“您和他……是什么关系？”  
  
诸葛亮放下笔记本电脑，一脸冷漠地看过去。  
  
“他是我爱人。”  
  
“……”  
  
刘备感觉自己能听到空气里传来石化的声音……他绝望地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛装死。诸葛亮这摆明了就是看你敢不敢说闲话的态度。日后要是谁敢阻碍他俩谈恋爱，诸葛先生大概会动用上自己的全部智力地位加人际关系来让那家伙死得很难看……  
  
好吧，年轻人啊……  
  
他感觉心里的好笑一定流露到脸上去了，因为手臂被使劲捏了一下，充分传达到了某人的不满。  
  
小护士飞快地调整了情绪，说：那……祝你们幸福。  
  
诸葛亮彬彬有礼地点头：那当然。  
  
当然会的。  
  
他们都还没有这么认真地相信一件事。  
  
孩子他妈最终还是带着阿斗来看他了。在两人相顾无言的时候，诸葛亮迅速地取得了刘备他儿子的信赖。小孩子这种生物果然都是天生的颜控……  
  
虽然前妻对着刘备的时候仍然表态这辈子绝不原谅他，但诸葛亮在送她出去的时候，她在医院门口站了很久。  
  
他不禁问：你现在呢？过得怎样？  
  
那个失去了青春的女人平静地微笑了一下：还不错吧，我现在的先生，其实没有他那么会照顾人。但我们现在也过得不错就是了。  
  
诸葛亮不知道自己该说些什么，人生就这么简单，哪有那么多语言可以形容呢？  
  
他怔怔目送她带着孩子走下了门口的台阶，之后的时光里，再无交集。  
  
刘备踏出医院大门的那天，过去的朋友聚到一起给他办了个小小的庆祝活动。当时正好也是他们大学毕业二十五周年，于是很多老同学都来参加同学聚会。  
  
刘备以前从不去同学聚会，这次破天荒地去了，和所有人谈笑风生。  
  
很多事情也意外得到了解决。回到公司后的两天，孙氏集团就主动派了个叫鲁肃的代表来接触了。原来业务合作正好是双方都需要的，于是爽快地签订合同拍板，之前最头痛的坑也总算填上了。他本想着这能得到诸葛亮的表扬，没想到后者只是盯了他一会，然后真诚地表示：什么？你这就满足了？我觉得接下来你得把业务扩大蹭一下这波互联网的热度然后公司上市走上人生巅峰呢这才差不多。  
  
刘备：……好吧……  
  
有些事情他们都没提起过，比如刘备在分手一周后去了哪里做了些什么。比如刘备坚持觉得自己在昏迷中听过某人的表白而某人打死也不承认。当然这些问题都不会影响到他俩如今的感情。他们搬到一起之后，就有了大把时间相处。刘备感觉自己现在转型开始居家了，偶尔还会自己做做饭搞搞卫生，特别不务正业。他还捡回了大学时期音乐的爱好，修好了旧吉他，重新开始练习了。  
  
说来也奇怪，这些事情加上新的业务，完全没让他忙不过来。他感觉自己重新找回了当年踏出校门时的那份激情。可能终究和在鬼门关前走了一遭的觉悟有关系。连这种事都过来了，别的又还有什么过不去的？他现在只是想尽可能地和诸葛亮多在一起，趁着他还能动，青春的活力还没有彻底消逝，将一切时光都留给那个奇迹般出现在他面前的人。  
  
十八，  
  
刘备坐在副驾驶的位置上，一脸的不情愿。他说：你知道吗？这车自我买回来之后，就没让第二个人开过，就连我兄弟都不让碰的。  
  
诸葛亮眯起眼睛，用起他狐狸一样的眼神打量方向盘：那敢情好。这证明了我特别。  
  
……狐狸尾巴都要翘上天了。  
  
刘备问他你啥时候考的驾照，我都不知道。  
  
诸葛亮：我刚认识你的时候就去学了……那时候听你说你有病，我就想着不该让你去开车。  
  
刘备大惊：原来你对我这么好！  
  
狐狸一脸不屑：哼我当然好。  
  
车子平稳地发动，刘备不得不承认，看来驾驶座要永久换人了。他只得趁着这个时机悼念一下自己即将失去的位置。  
  
他们很快汇入了城市里的漫长车流中。刘备问：今天我们去哪？  
  
诸葛亮说，已经想好了要带你去的地方了，你只管等着吧。  
  
说着他打开了车里的播放器。刘备笑着闭上眼睛，这一刻，他知道两个人被一些不言而喻的事物链接在一起。诸葛亮也许会在下一个街角就停下，也许会带上他，就这么绕地球一圈。  
  
而他是绝不会在乎的。  
  
END


End file.
